


Movie Theaters and Parking Decks

by TooGucci4You



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGucci4You/pseuds/TooGucci4You
Summary: A casual first date ends far more emotionally than Veronica could have ever expected, and she makes a promise she knows she'll keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy here it is 5000 words of incoherent fluff and sadness
> 
> 80% of this was written after 1 am
> 
> I am sorry

“You look like you got dressed in the dark. Go change.” The ghost of Heather Chandler floated lazily over Veronica’s bed, eying her with disdain. Veronica let out a frustrated sigh.

“This is the third time you’ve told me to change.” She growled through gritted teeth.

“And this is the third time you’ve come out looking like you were dressed by a visually-impaired raccoon. Change.” Heather sniffed haughtily. Knowing better than to argue with someone who could literally do it forever, Veronica sighed and retreated to her closet to change once again.

She was getting ready for her first date with Heather McNamara. After spending weeks trying to find the courage, Veronica had finally stepped up and asked her on a date to dinner and the movies, to which Heather had squealed with delight and agreed to, much to Veronica’s relief.

And now, here she was, being forced to change  _ yet again _ by the ghost of her best friend/worst enemy because evidently  _ the dress was trying too hard _ and  _ that sweater is hideous, you really ought to just burn it _ .

Veronica let out a short huff and clapped her hands together in determination. “Ok,” she grumbled to herself, “nothing too fancy, but nothing to casual, and evidently I have bad taste in sweaters so no sweaters either. Hmm…” She scanned her hangers, grabbing a white, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue plaid skirt, and finishing it off with a pair of high-top Converse.

“There,” Veronica strode out of the closet once more, hands on her hips, glaring at Heather challengingly. “You can’t possibly find anything wrong with this.”

Heather narrowed her eyes. “Don’t try me.” She came down from floating, walking silently over to Veronica, looking her up and down with a critical eye. “I’ve seen better, but this is acceptable. Now put some makeup on and fix that rat nest you call hair.” She commanded, pointing towards the bathroom and following Veronica in.

“Don’t worry about Kurt and Ram tonight, I made sure that they would stay away during your date.” She sat on the counter (well, sat as well as a ghost can) while Veronica did her makeup, examining her nails casually. Veronica looked at her in surprise and slight suspicion. 

“Why’re you helping me so much?” She asked cautiously. Heather’s ghost scoffed. 

“Please, this has nothing to do with you, why would I want to help the person who  _ killed  _ me?” Her voice was accusatory as she glared, and Veronica winced. She could see the faint smear of drain cleaner on the corner of Heather’s mouth, and could see that her tongue was stained blue whenever she talked.

“No, this isn’t about you. I’m only doing this to make sure the date is perfect for Mac. While she can do much better than you, you’re the one she chose, and I want her to be happy.” Veronica looked at her in surprise, she had never known Heather Chandler to care about anyone’s happiness but her own.

“I may have been a bitch but I care about my friends,” Heather muttered defensively. “Mac has a bigger heart than any of those jackasses at school. Besides,” she sighed deeply, uncharacteristically remorse and almost  _ kind _ , even. “I don’t blame you, not completely. It was your psycho ex-boyfriend’s fault. You weren’t  _ trying _ to kill me, even if you did.”

Veronica opened her mouth to reply, apology ready, but Heather waved her off. 

“Save it, I don’t care. I know you’re sorry. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t bring me back to life. Now hurry, you’re picking Heather up in 30 minutes.” Veronica let out a panicked yelp as she checked her watch. It was 6:31, and she was supposed to be at Heather’s house at 7:00.

She sped through the rest of her makeup, dragging a brush through her hair and fixing it under Heather Chandler’s critical gaze until she deemed it appropriate for a date with Heather McNamara.

Grabbing her bag, she turned to the ghostly girl beside her. 

“Thanks Heather, really. I’ll make sure this date is perfect.” Veronica promised earnestly. Heather narrowed her eyes.

“Good, or else,” she said menacingly. As Veronica turned however, she drew herself forward, grabbing Veronica’s chin between her fingers.

Though she couldn’t really feel her fingers, Veronica felt a cold pressure turning her head and forcing her to look straight into the glittering gaze of Heather Chandler, still a mythic bitch, even in death.

“If you break her heart, I swear to God I will rise from the dead just to drag you straight back down to the depths of Hell with me, get it?” Her voice was low, threatening, and sent a shiver of dread down Veronica’s spine.

“Got it,” she squeaked.

“Good.” Heather released her chin. “Now go, before you’re late.”

With a final nod, Veronica raced down the staircase, snatched her keys off the counter, and was out the door after shouting a quick goodbye to her parents.

She started her car, and peered quickly at the small digital clock in the corner of the radio. 6:53. Shit. Heather’s house was a good ten minutes away if she drove the speed limit. Guess she wasn’t following it today. Veronica pulled out of her driveway and jammed her foot onto the pedal, tearing down the neighborhood street and out into the main road.

She whipped into the driveway of the McNamara household at 6:59 on the dot, breaking land speed records and state laws in the process. She let out a relieved sigh and climbed out of the car and strode up to the door of Heather’s house.

Well,  _ house _ was an understatement. Mansion was more accurate. Because of her dad’s engagement ring business, the McNamaras lived in the nicest neighborhood in the area, and had one of the biggest houses Veronica had ever been in, rivaled only by, of course, Heather Chandler’s house. Former house. Whatever.

A meow sounded as she walked up the path to the front door, and she looked down in surprise. Heather’s fluffy silver cat sat at her feet, staring up at her with round orange eyes. The little gold bell on his collar tinkled as he meowed again.

Veronica narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Hey Howie, come to greet me? I thought you hated me. And like, everyone.” She leaned down, stretching a cautious hand towards the cat’s massive head. He sniffed it momentarily, and sure enough, he let out a hiss and swiped a clawed paw at her hand.

Veronica yipped as she quickly withdrew her hand, sticking her now bleeding finger into her mouth. “Gah, Jesus cat, why’re such a jerk?!” She glared down at Howie, who trotted away indifferently, tail and head held high.

“I don’t know what I expected,” Veronica muttered, examining her finger. It was still bleeding, but she shrugged and resumed the short walk to the door.

She knocked on the front door and stood awkwardly, fidgeting as she waited. She could feel excitement and nervousness swirling in her belly as the reality that she was going on a date with Heather McNamara finally set in.

A woman who looked like an older version of Heather came to the door to open it.

“Veronica!” Mrs. McNamara beamed when she saw her. She had always been fond of Veronica. “My, you look lovely! I’ll tell Heather you’re here, she should be down shortly. Please, come in, come sit in the kitchen.” As she led her down the hall, she noticed Veronica’s bleeding finger.

“Oh, your finger! Don’t tell me Howie did that…” She groaned as Veronica nodded slightly sheepishly, not wanting to get Heather’s beloved cat in trouble. “That cat is just awful sometimes, really. He only ever gets on with Heather.” Mrs. McNamara grumbled and shook her head, gesturing for Veronica to sit at the counter and getting her a band-aid before she went to call Heather down.

As Veronica sat on a bar stool with her newly bandaged finger, a tall man walked into the room, around his mid 40s, with a neatly trimmed beard. She figured that this was Mr. McNamara, as she had never met Heather’s father before.

He stopped short when he saw her.

“Ahh, you must be Veronica. You’re the one taking my daughter on a… date, tonight, correct?” His voice was measured and gaze level, taking her in with one sweeping glance.

Veronica nodded, swallowing thickly as she felt intimidation run up her spine.

“Y-yes sir, I am.” She stuttered, finding her voice. He walked closer, looking down at Veronica with a stern gaze.

“Let me make this clear: we are a tolerant family, and have no issue with Heather dating a girl. We want whatever makes her happy, and I would give this talk to anyone. You will treat my daughter with the utmost care and respect,” he held up a hand as Veronica opened her mouth to assure him she would, silencing her before she even began.

“I have no doubt that you will, I’m merely making sure you know my expectations.” His voice softened. “Do not think I’ve forgotten who was with her in the bathroom that day.”

Veronica felt her heart clench at the reminder. Two months prior Heather had been on the floor of the girls’ room with a mouthful of pills, ready to end it, and would have been successful had Veronica not made her spit them out.

She had driven over to their house that afternoon to check on her, and was nearly crushed to death by a sobbing Mrs. McNamara, who hugged her fiercely and thanked her for saving her daughter. Veronica could only hold back her own tears and choke out a “you’re welcome” as she saw Heather smile at her from the couch, tired and sad but somehow more genuine than she had been in weeks.

Heather had received the help she needed immediately after the incident, going to therapy and being placed on a prescription medication, and was doing much better because of it. Veronica still wouldn’t let her be alone when she was upset, though.

She was brought back to the present by a firm hand on her shoulder. Mr. McNamara smiled down at her.

“I think you’re more than worthy of dating my daughter. Just make sure you treat her right, or you’ll answer to me. Oh, and be home by midnight.”

“Yessir.” Veronica replied, reminded of Heather Chandler’s earlier words. She couldn’t decide whose wrath she was more afraid of.

“Daddy!” A new voice sounded from the entrance to the kitchen, and it was like music to Veronica’s ears. “Don’t scare Veronica off before we can even go on one date!”

Heather McNamara bounced into the kitchen, blonde curls shiny and makeup immaculate. She wore a summery dress, cream colored with yellow dots and a broad, pink stripe around her waist, and Veronica felt her face heat up at the sight of how pretty she looked.

“Just making sure she’s going to treat my little girl like she should be.” Mr. McNamara smiled at his daughter, who grinned in response.

“Of course she will! Ronnie’s the best.” She smiled fondly at Veronica, who felt her face go even redder as she shot her own grin back. “C’mon, we gotta go or we won’t have time to eat before the movie.”

She grabbed Veronica’s hand (lord, could her face get any redder at this point?) and pulled her off her seat and out the door, calling a farewell to both her parents. She stopped when they got outside the house and gave Veronica a good once over.

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. “You look amazing.”

“I think so too. Er,” Veronica backtracked, embarrassed. “I mean, I also think you look amazing, not I think I look amazing. I mean, I guess I look okay but that’s not what I was saying I was trying to say that— I should shut up now, shouldn’t I?” She groaned in embarrassment, but couldn’t fight the smile that quirked her lips up.

Heather giggled. “No, keep going, it’s cute.” Veronica just groaned again.

“Let’s go, or we’re gonna be late.” She led the way to her car, an old white Toyota that ran surprisingly well, even if it was a little beat up and creaky. 

She opened the passenger door for Heather, who giggled again as she thanked her and climbed in. As Veronica went to get in her side, however, a flash of red in the back seat caught her attention.

The ghost of Heather Chandler herself was lounging in her car, looking like she owned the place.

_ Oh no, not now. I swear if she sticks around the whole night… _ Veronica glared daggers at the girl, who shot them right back, but held up her hands placatingly.

_ I won’t interfere, promise. I’m just hanging out for a bit  _ was the message Veronica got from her expression. She wasn’t happy about it, but there was nothing she could do, especially with actual alive Heather there, so she let out a resigned sigh and climbed into the car.

“You okay?” Heather asked when she got in. “You took a little getting in.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I just thought I saw a fox and was trying to get a closer look.” Veronica hated how easily she lied, hated how easily Heather believed it even more.

“Oh, I love foxes! They’re so pretty.”

“Yeah, I think it was just a dog though. I just saw red and it was  _ distracting _ .” She threw a pointed glance to the backseat. Heather Chandler flipped her off.

“O...kay?” Heather McNamara gave her a bit of a weird look, but shrugged it off and smiled again. “Let’s get going, I’m starving.”

They drove into town, chatting idly, and ate at a popular diner that was close to the movie theater. Heather had absentmindedly laced their fingers together and sat their intertwined hands on the table as they sat across from each other in a booth, and the idiot grin plastered to Veronica’s face was hard to eat around.

They made it to the movie theater at 7:53, with seven minutes to spare before the film started.

The two girls strode up to the doors, hands still intertwined, and were illuminated by the sign that read ‘CINEMA’ in glowing, neon yellow letters, backed by more neon that looked like the outline of a city in electric blue. A warm night breeze blew over them, ruffling their hair slightly.

Veronica approached the ticket booth and leaned down to speak into the microphone.

“Hey uh, can I get two tickets for  _ Who Framed Roger Rabbit? _ ?” She gave the ticket boy her money, and as he went to print them, a familiar, unwelcome voice spoke in her ear.

“Ugh, really? You’re seeing some lame ass Disney movie on your first date?” Heather Chandler sneered at her, floating at her side. Veronica grit her teeth.

“It was Heather’s choice,” she hissed out of the side of her mouth, smiling widely at the ticket clerk when he gave her a weird look and handed her the tickets. She thanked him drily and made her way to where the Heather she actually  _ wanted _ to see was standing.

“You know, I promised I wouldn’t interfere, but I’m starting to feel like I need to. I mean, the most you’ve done is hold her hand, and she initiated that. Have some balls, Veronica, step it up!” Heather’s voice was arrogant and mocking, and Veronica knew she was just trying to rile her up so she would do exactly what she wanted.

Veronica was determined not to let her.

Passing it off as swatting at a fly, Veronica swiped her hand out at Heather’s ghost, not paying attention to where she was aiming. Unfortunately, her hand ended up going right through Heather’s chest, an opportunity which she jumped on immediately. 

“Wrong Heather, Veronica!” She crowed, eyes gleaming with triumph that Veronica had set herself up so perfectly. “While I’d  _ love _ for you to grope my chest, I’m dead and can’t have that luxury. But I’m sure Mac would appreciate it just as much!” 

Veronica had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. She took a steadying breath and smiled at real Heather as she reached her, focusing on the cute spattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks to get her mind off of dead Heather’s mocking comments. It worked like a charm.

Veronica handed her her ticket and held the door for her as they entered the theater. It was crowded, and Veronica hoped vaguely that she would be able to shake Heather Chandler off and get rid of her.

The constant cold presence behind her and the occasional whiff of drain cleaner she smelled told her that her hope was in vain.

She turned to Heather with a smile. “Would you mind grabbing us two seats? I gotta use the restroom before the movie so I don’t miss anything.” Veronica asked sweetly. Heather smiled in return.

“Of course! Back row, right?” She called over her shoulder, already making her way into the theater. Veronica nodded, pleased that Heather had remembered her seat preferences.

Her smile dropped as soon as Heather disappeared, however, as she shouldered her way to the bathrooms, bypassing the girls’ room completely and locking herself in one of the single room family bathrooms.

She turned to Heather Chandler with a huff. 

“Look, I  _ so _ don’t need you hanging around insulting me. And I know, I know, you want the date to be perfect,” she cut Heather off before she could say anything, and the ghost was left with her mouth open, translucent blue tongue halfway to forming a sentence. She closed it and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

“But so do I, and I’m perfectly capable of doing it on my own. I don’t need you goading me into doing things I’m uncomfortable with. I’m sure most of the other dates Heather’s gone on have involved getting her chest grabbed, but I’m not one of those douchebag jocks you used to set her up with who only liked her for her body.

“Unlike them,  _ I  _ actually respect her as a person, so I’m doing this my way, not yours. I’ve gotten this far haven’t I?” Veronica finished her speech with a firm nod, staring directly into Heather’s gray eyes challengingly. To her surprise, Heather’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Now there’s the lady balls I was looking for. Alright fine, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night. I’m confident you might do something right for once. Don’t make me regret it.” With a toss of her golden hair and one last pointed glance, Heather Chandler was gone in a gust of cold air, leaving only the faint scent of chemicals behind.

Letting out a sigh of immense relief, Veronica unlocked the bathroom door and went to find her date.

Heather was sitting in the very back row with only a few other people. The seats farther up were almost completely filled, with the number of people dissipating as the rows went back.

Heather beamed at her as she came down the aisle and thumped down in the seat next to her. She offered Veronica popcorn, which she took gratefully. 

“Hey, watch this,” Veronica said, turning to her. She grabbed a single piece of popcorn, and tossed it up, opening her mouth to catch it.

She promptly missed.

“Wait, shit, I swear I can do it, just—  _ shit _ , no wait— god _ damn it! _ ” She proceeded to miss three more times, before giving up and pouting with a grumble. Heather cackled uncontrollably next to her, clutching her stomach as she laughed at Veronica’s expense.

“Quit it,” Veronica whined, pretending to be put out by Heather’s laughter. She crossed her arms and looked away childishly.

“Aww, c’mon Ronnie, don’t pout.” Heather teased. “Will this cheer you up?” She stretched over and pressed a firm kiss to Veronica’s cheek, whose head perked up and whipped around to face Heather, eyes wide and smile playing at her lips.

Heather ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear, peering up at Veronica through her lashes and smiling timidly. Veronica just grinned broadly back.

After a moment of them just staring at one another, the theater darkened and they turned their attention to the screen, where the movie was beginning.

Summoning up her courage, Veronica held her breath and reached an arm out and put it around Heather’s shoulders. She let it out in a soft sigh of relief as Heather promptly nestled her head into the crook of Veronica’s shoulder, and Veronica could see the soft smile flitting across her lips as she pressed against her the best she could with the seat arm between them.

It was about 15 minutes into the film and Veronica had all but stopped paying attention. She was completely focused on the girl curled up against her shoulder, whose gaze was glued to the screen. Veronica traced the soft curves of her face with her eyes, memorizing the slope of her nose and the shape of her lips with rapt attention.

As if sensing her intent stare, Heather flicked her eyes from the screen up to Veronica’s face, meeting her gaze squarely. They held each other's eyes for a few moments, and some electric current between them, unspoken and powerful.

Heather smiled softly and returned her gaze to the screen, reaching a hand out to rest it on Veronica’s thigh. She traced gentle, nonsensical patterns with her index finger on Veronica’s skin, leaving tiny trails of embers wherever the tip of her finger brushed her skin softly.

Veronica paid attention vaguely to the rest of the movie, something about an animated rabbit who was married to some super sexualized cartoon woman and had murdered someone, or rather, he didn’t but was accused of it? She wasn’t sure but she knew most of it was live action and not animated, something she had never seen before.

She had been far too focused on the feeling of Heather’s hand on her thigh, which had stayed there for the duration of the movie, and the weight of her head on her shoulder.

Heather held her hand loosely as the walked out of the cinema, chattering happily about the movie.

“I think it was really good! What about you?” She asked, eyes sparkling with starlight.

“Uhh, yeah, I thought it was good too. I liked the rabbit.” Veronica tried to be convincing and not make it obvious that she hadn’t really been watching it.

“You weren’t even paying attention, were you?” Heather asked, smiling but sounding a little put out.

“No I was, honest!”

“What’s the rabbit’s name?” 

“Uhh… Roger…?”

Heather quirked her mouth. “You got lucky.” She laughed lightly, and checked her watch. “It’s only 9:45. What else do you wanna do?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. I didn’t think this far ahead.” Veronica rubbed the back of her neck, a little sheepish. “You got any ideas?”

Heather thought for a second, then brightened with a plan. 

“I’ve got it, drive to the mall.”

Veronica looked at her strangely. “Heather, the mall is closed by now.”

“No silly, we’re not going  _ in _ the mall, just trust me. Go there.” She rolled her eyes and tugged Veronica through the parking lot to her car. Veronica laughed and shook her head, resigned to whatever she was scheming.

The mall was only about five minutes away, and was completely deserted, not even the street lamps were on around it.

“Okay, now go to the very top level of the parking deck,” Heather instructed. Veronica did not question it, just did as she said and drove to the roof level that was open to the sky.

“Just park anywhere.” Veronica stopped the car, and Heather immediately hopped out. Veronica followed more slowly.

“Woah…” Standing on top of the tall parking deck, with the lights below them turned off, the stars shone brightly in the sky, accenting the cold, pale half-moon that hung low.

“Yeah, they turn off the lights around here at 9:30. I used to come here all the time with Heather and Heather, the summer before junior year. It was always my favorite, but I guess it was too lame for them or something, so we stopped coming after a while.” Heather sighed, looking wistful, as she encircled her arms around Veronica’s waist, pressing herself into her side. Veronica immediately wrapped the small girl up in a tight hug, feeling sad nostalgia radiating off of her, and kissed the top of her head without thinking about it.

“We can come here as often as you like,” she promised, looking down at her with gentle eyes. Heather smiled up at her, a little teary, and pressed closer against her.

“We should’ve never stopped coming here,” a new, sad voice joined them. Veronica looked to the left, and sure enough, Heather Chandler sat there, staring up at the inky sky. She looked forlorn and longing, uncharacteristically somber. “Things were so much easier back then.”

She switched her gaze to Veronica. “Don’t worry, I’m leaving in a second, I just wanted to come back here again. Come sit on the barrier with her, that’s what we’d always do.” Veronica nodded slightly, leading Heather over to sit on the concrete wall. She hopped up beside her, and sent a genuine smile at the ghostly Heather Chandler over her shoulder.

In a rare moment of kindness, Heather truly smiled back, and was gone after one last watery glance at the sky, and at the small girl in Veronica’s arms.

Heather cuddled closer to Veronica, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck.

“I’m glad I could come here with you,” she said softly.

“Yeah, me too…” Veronica breathed, moving her gaze from the stars to Heather, only to find that the other girl was already looking at her.

Something unspoken passed between them, and gently, carefully, Heather reached a soft hand up and put the tips of her fingers under Veronica’s chin, guiding her face down towards hers until their lips hovered less than an inch apart.

Veronica could feel her lips just ghosting over hers, a barely there sensation, as Heather gazed steadily into her eyes, silently asking for permission to continue.

Veronica was only too happy to give it.

Tilting her head just a little further forward, Veronica felt the electric sensation of smooth lips brushing hers, soft and tender as the two girls moved slowly against one another.

Heather tasted like bubblegum and Coke, a dizzyingly sweet combination that made Veronica’s head spin. After a moment, she began to taste salt too, and realized tears were sliding down Heather’s smooth face, knew that she had become overwhelmed by the memories of what used to be.

Veronica did not pull away, she just let Heather kiss her and cry for as long as she wanted. She did her best to convey comfort through sweet presses of her lips and a steadying hand pressed firmly between Heather’s shoulder blades.

After a few moments, Heather pulled away and stared up at her, glassy eyes reflecting the moon and the tears glittering like stars on her cheeks.

“I miss her, Veronica…” she whispered, shutting her eyes tight, as if trying to block out the memories of what had happened. She began to cry harder, pressing her forehead into Veronica’s chest.

“I know you do, Heather. I know you do.” Veronica felt tears prick at her own eyes as guilt flooded her. She had caused Heather this pain, and in that moment, she vowed to herself to do everything in her power to take it away.

Crying wasn’t going to help.

She took a deep, steadying breath, and quickly wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. Then she brought her hands up to cup Heather’s face gently, leaning down a little to be eye to eye with her.

Using the utmost care, Veronica brought her thumbs over her soft cheeks, brushing away the tears that dripped down her face and stroking the pads of her fingers under her eyes comfortingly.

Heather’s soft green eyes peered into hers, red rimmed and still full of tears. Veronica held her gaze steadily as she continued to cry for a few more moments, whimpering quietly and taking fast, hitched breaths, before she hiccupped herself into silence.

She closed her eyes, getting control over herself, and allowed herself to be comforted by the even rhythm of Veronica’s breathing, slowing her own breaths to match the steady tempo. 

“Better?” Veronica asked gently, eyes so soft and caring that it almost made Heather want to cry again.

Heather nodded honestly, knowing that it was better to just cry rather than bottle feelings up.

“I hope she’s happy, wherever she is. Happier than she was here,” Heather’s voice cracked a little, as she shifted her gaze back to the stars. Veronica let out a long sigh through her nose.

“I hope so too.”

Heather’s face remained somber, and Veronica was reminded of her earlier promise to herself. She leaned down, a small smile on her lips, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Heather’s nose.

Heather scrunched it up, a small giggle escaping her as Veronica peppered little kisses all across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, determined to kiss every freckle she could find.

Soon the slight giggle turned into all out laughter as Veronica bombarded her with feathery kisses all over her face, ending with a kiss pressed to her forehead, her nose, and finally square on her mouth.

They kissed deeply for a few minutes, breaking apart to breathe and smile dopily at each other, both looking punch-drunk from one another. Heather was the first to speak.

“Thank you, Ronnie, for everything,” she hesitated for a moment, looking faintly embarrassed. “I think, maybe, with you, I can be that game show host you were talking about.”

Veronica smiled broadly. “I think I can be a game show host with you, too.” She flicked her eyes to the side for a second. “Does uh, does this mean we’re dating?” Heather pretended to consider it for a moment, before breaking into her own grin.

“Yes, dork, it means we’re dating.” She nuzzled her nose against Veronica’s, reveling in the comfort she got from being near her. Veronica basked in it too.

Then she checked her watch.

It read 11:49.

_ Shit. _

“Oh god, we gotta go, you’re supposed to be home in 11 minutes,” she jumped up panickedly, and Heather followed her.

“My house is 20 minutes away, there’s no way you can get there in time.” She pointed out, jumping into the car quickly. Veronica slid into the driver’s seat, expression grim and determined as she slammed her door shut.

“Watch me.”

She tore out of the parking deck, and for the second time that night, Veronica broke multiple traffic laws and managed to not get pulled over.

They arrived home with less than a minute to spare.

“Jesus Veronica, ever thought of joining NASCAR?” Heather asked as the car jerked to halt in front of her house.

“Haha, very funny. C’mon, I’ll walk you to the door.” She helped Heather out of the car and held her hand during the brief walk to her house. Heather turned to her, looking nervous, before speaking hesitantly.

“Would you like to… to stay the night? My parents won’t mind…” she asked, as if unsure whether or not Veronica would accept. Veronica was momentarily stunned, then smiled.

“I’d love to, Heather.” She said earnestly. Heather beamed, and led her upstairs to her room. 

The two girls got ready for bed quickly and climbed under the covers together, with Veronica instinctively wrapping Heather up in her arms protectively, and Heather snuggled into her happily, falling asleep within moments after a sleepily mumbled “goodnight, Ronnie” and a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

“Goodnight, princess,” she murmured into Heather’s blonde hair. When she was sure she was soundly asleep, she grinned at the window. Though there was no one there, she knew Heather Chandler was listening. She always was.

“Told you I could do it,” she whispered triumphantly. 

Then she closed her eyes, cuddling down deeper under the blankets and pulling Heather even closer, already making good on her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 random facts:  
> I have never seen who framed roger rabbit all the way through  
> I hate JD and therefore you will only see him very rarely in my writing  
> I have a pink lava lamp that I stared at whenever I needed inspiration for this
> 
> the parking deck is something everyone in my town does and its really fun would recommend
> 
> idk why this is so long it has no business being this long but it is and I hope you all enjoyed
> 
> also mess is mine by vance joy is an excellent song i listened to it on repeat when I was writing the parking deck scene at 3 am last night


End file.
